The present invention relates to call centers, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to distinctive ringing of calls at a workstation in a call center.
In a call center, a call center agent typically communicates with customers through in-bound calls, out-bound calls, or both. This communication is often by voice using a telephone handset or headset component of the agent""s workstation. Usually, the workstation also includes a computer terminal or personal computer to interface with various application modules. These modules provide the agent information directed to the particular customer service involved. In one common application, a customer""s account information is provided on a display viewable by the agent.
In some call centers, one or more agents may be able to handle calls of more than one type. For example, an agent may be able to take orders for products and be able to answer questions from customers who need to return defective products. Some such call center systems accept incoming telephone calls for different telephone numbers depending on the purpose of the call (i.e., a customer dials one telephone number for orders and another telephone number for returns), or the customer dials a single number and navigates an interactive voice response (IVR) system to indicate the nature of the call. In either type of system, the call center system in some embodiments maintains separate queues for calls of different types. Adding to the example above, there may be a queue of customers waiting to place new orders and another queue of customers waiting to discuss merchandise returns. Some agents might be trained to handle only one type of call, but agents trained to handle multiple types of calls make the call center more efficient. There is, therefore, a need to facilitate the use of agents who handle multiple call types.
One form of the present invention relates to an improved system and method for ringing calls at an agent""s workstation in a call center. In other forms, distinctive ringing is applied to an agent""s workstation based on the ACD queue from which the call is being sent. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved call center communications system and method. It is another object of the present invention to provide one or more different ringing signals to a given agent, the signals being selected based on the call queue from which the call is being transferred.
Further forms, objects, features, aspects, benefits, advantages, and embodiments of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed description and drawings provided herewith.